


The Beast of the Spring

by LambdaHFH



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Kiran does a dumb dance, Monsterfucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, There could be a plot, Threesome - F/M/M, like... maybe there is a plot?, what there definitely is is dragon fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LambdaHFH/pseuds/LambdaHFH
Summary: Hana was attacked by an unknown beast deep within the Illusory Dungeon following the Ninja Festival, so Kiran and Anna investigate and go for a swim.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Anna/Eclat | Summoner | Kiran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Beast of the Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I spent more time than I thought I would reading about lizard penises.

The journey through Askr’s Illusory Dungeon was an unusually quite one. In fact it had been so long since the last mesmerizing beats had echoed through, enthralling heroes and soldiers alike into highly dangerous, preternaturally choreographed dance fights that most simply used the pools waiting in the depths as a relaxing escape from the hectic atmosphere of the Order’s castle and town surrounding town. After months it seemed as though that peace had been disturbed.

Kiran pulled himself clumsily over the final wall like rock formation, tumbling awkwardly to his knees on the other side with an indignant cry of pain. He was joined by the Anna of Ylisse, whose own foray over the rocks was much more graceful. The pair found themselves before the ever-vibrant springs, whose waters many heroes believed were in one way or another blessed.

The pools emitted a light that made torches unnecessary to the point that some intrepid hero installed a brazier along the dividing wall where most left their things until the trip back up. It was here that Kiran did the same.

“So, do ya think there is really a monster down here?” Anna chimed as she surveyed the area, hanging her arms around her spear that lay pressed against her shoulders.

“Doubtful. As long as I’ve been in Askr the closest thing I’ve seen to a monster are wyverns, and we’re too deep underground for them.”

Kiran stood, rubbing his knee. Since he’d come to Askr Kiran dedicated not an inconsequential amount of time at Titania’s advising to building his physical health and stamina. When he’d arrived, he’d been bigger in a doughy sense, and nearly four years of lean army life and enough weapons training to at least understand how to effectively deploy the heroes into battle groups had left him much more solid, if not graceful. He vowed silently to himself that he would rectify that as well, maybe he would sit in with the dancers.

“So you think Hana was lying? The claw marks on her back seemed pretty serious. Besides, she seems more like a… ‘my honor is my life’ type like Ryoma.”

“Well, that’s why we’re here. If something nasty has made its home here, we’ll flush it out.”

“Oh, that’s what you want to flush out?”

“Huh?” Kiran asked, befuddled.

“I mean, a festival just ended… I’m sure more than a few people are looking to relax. Maybe this whole thing is an excuse to… inspect some inventory?” she said with a mischievous wink. “I’ve seen the way you were looking at young Ms. Laevatein. Her leotard left little to the imagination, and maybe you’re just hoping to see a little bit more.”

Anna grinned as the normally stoic summoner blushed nervously.

“Anna that’s not why-“

“No, no maybe not. Maybe you’re looking to catch Zihark off guard? I bet with all of his training he cuts a fine figure… but maybe you wanted to see if ‘swordmaster’ lived up to his reputation.”

As the incorrigible Merchant impugned, she wrapped her thumb and fore finger around the hilt of her spear and began stroking it suggestively. Kiran’s eyes widened in an sign of embarrassed fluster, as he bit his lip to keep from shouting his protest.

“See, that’s what I admire about you Kiran. You’re like me, you know quality goods when you see them, regardless of who they belong to. I’m only honored that you could asked me along on your noble voyeuristic quest.”

Kiran’s knew he was easily flustered. It was a common observation by the more mature heroes of the order, at least in regard to matters such as these. He could handle any amount of mad hatted blustering from the likes of Gharnef, or the unsubtle threats of the less personable heroes but in amorous matters getting under his skin required only a hint of sincerity. It was the one bit of childishness he hadn’t lost in Askr, and Anna was more than happy to take advantage.

“I hate you so much,” Kiran whispered through his teeth, biting back a snicker. As embarrassed as he was at being called out, he still felt the humor.

“I’m just saying Kiran, we were all feeling something. Did you see Lyn’s thighs? I wouldn’t mind spending a night-“

“Enough Anna!” Kiran shouted. “We don’t have all night!”

Kiran took the merchant’s guffaw as an agreement started out. The pair made for the pools, and as they drew closer, they were greeted by the sweet scents of the springs. The magic that permeated the pools was ever shifting, ever changing as though it had a will of its own. One could never tell what to expect in sight or sound or scent, but often it was just what would tempt the patron the most, and for Kiran today it was an almondy scent. Not overpowering, just present enough to be a tender caress, pleading him to join. A part of him always found the pools disquieting, though it had never stopped him from disrobing with the other heroes and going for a swim.

The Illusory Cavern’s springs were separated by makeshift planks of wood that Kiran had ordered installed to protect the modesty of those who weren’t comfortable bathing with the opposite sex, or for those who were more or less inclined to bath in a more natural state. The wooded partitions helped section off four distinct pools that, were ultimately connected to each other by underwater tunnels.

“If you see anything holler,” Anna declared as the merchant split off from the Summoner.

Kiran drew his silver sword, a gift from Alfonse on the day that Titania said he had completed his initial training, as a precaution and began his investigation. Kiran looked for what he thought would be tell-tale signs, scratches across the rocks, left over.., animal carcasses he guessed? Maybe a sign that said “Hi, I’m a monster, this is my home now.”

Truthfully, Kiran didn’t believe there was a monster. The scratches on Hana’s back were enough to worry the ever-dutiful Sakura who brought it to his attention. He called to mind Hana’s disheveled appearance, her cheeks flushed as deeply as the flowing scarf and the cloth she had used as a belt to hold her top closed, the nervous but reluctant admission that she had been attacked, but most importantly, the sightly discolored marks along the back of her shoulders consistent more with the aggressive nipping of a lover rather than the fangs of a beast. 

No, it seemed unlikely to Kiran that she had been attacked. The cuts themselves were consistent with what he’d seen Laguz, Taguel, or Manakete produce numerous times in their transformed states. As Kiran circled around to his second pool, where he discovered the missing peach colored garments strewn about across the rocks, he had become fairly certain all they were really doing was allowing Hana to save face after a indelicate tryst. Which Kiran had little problem with. He noted that he would check in with Hana when he returned her missing vestments, just to be certain. It was almost always better to be safe than sorry.

“Kiran! Come quick!” Anna suddenly screeched, snapping every muscle in his body to attention. The Summoner shaken from his contemplation bolted back toward where he had left his partner, channeling the hours of military drilling Titania had put him through to work. All concerns about Hana having an amorous adventure were thrown to the wayside as fear took hold.

Anna of Ylisse was perhaps Kiran’s closest confidants, even more than the man who served as his bureaucratic and administrative number two, Alvis. Contrary to his expectations, Anna’s schemes amused him to no end, and he found her willingness to double deal and exploit legal loopholes in Askr’s tax code invaluable in helping the Order stay funded. More than that, she displayed an assertiveness and boldness that made he admired even as she tried to grift him and the rest of the heroes for favors or for help in her never ending get rich quick schemes.

More than that, Anna was trustworthy. There were few that he felt as comfortable around as her, and despite her constant teasing she was often the one he told his true feelings to. She was the only one who knew how much he missed his home. Maybe because of that, he endured her consistent insistence at impropriety. Or maybe it was because she seemed to know him better than most. What Kiran did know, in the very second that her heard her call out, was that he needed her to be safe. 

When Kiran came skidding into view, his silver sword ready to lash out in a wide arc what he discovered wasn’t his companion being assailed but instead undressing. Anna had propped her backpack full of weapons against some rocks, beside which sat her boots, and divested herself of her burgundy tunic, revealing her modest busy crowned by small, puffy nipples. Her toned thighs highlighted as she was pushing down her shorts.

All concerned for his friend were wiped away by the sight as Anna stood and stretched her arms over her head, revealing the tuft of ruby hair perched over her lower lips, and the lines created by her taut abs, drawing Kiran’s attention back up to her grinning lips. Kiran’s mouth hung agape, not knowing what to say as his body began to respond, heat flaring in his cheeks.

“My, my, Kiran. Not even going to pretend you’re sorry? How naughty.” She said with a wag of her fingers.

“I-I-I-thought you were in danger!” Kiran stuttered.

“I thought you said there weren’t any monsters Kiran? Or do you intend to try to ravish me?” The merchant chided; her playfulness tinged with something that sent shivers up Kiran’s spine. “I’ll warn you now Kiran, if you take me lightly, you’re liable to find yourself the one being taken advantage of.”

“I-i-uh…” Kiran trailed dumbfounded. Anna shook her head as she giggled at Kiran’s response, and walked forward toward the edge of the shining bring. The merchant closed her eyes and took in a deep whiff as she allowed the nutty scent of the spring and its radiating warmth wash over her. She turned her head slowly left, then right, eliciting an all too satisfying crack before bending over and wiggling her petite bottom at her friend, waiting to hear a response. Satisfied at the low, unintelligible murmur that came from behind her, she stepped into the waters.

The spring’s surface had a pervasive cloudiness, deeply obscuring the rocky bottom, requiring the merchant to feel around for a strong foot hold as she descended to her knees. Anna released a sigh of deep satisfaction at the heat of the pools embracing her calves with a wonderful caress. She waded across the pool carefully, submerging her firm derriere to the Summoner’s unexpected chagrin.

“Kiran,” Anna cooed, her back to the summoner. “If I die in here it would be an okay way to go. Don’t move me, just make sure to bury me with my gold.”

“In the pool?”

“Yes,” Anna’s reply came out as a moan as she allowed herself to fall off her feet, the waters swarm up her body to her shoulders. She finally turned and pushed gently to a spot on the rock wall adjacent to the still clothed summoner, where she seemed to find a place to sit without sacrificing an inch of warm bliss.

Silence permeated the cavern as Kiran nervously fidgeted in place, causing Anna to cock an eyebrow.

“Are you coming in or what?”

"I… I thought you were in danger. So I…” Kiran trailed as the merchant shrugged. “I don’t know that… I mean it would be improper of-“

“Of you to leave a fair, defenseless damsel alone in a monster’s den? Half the knights in Askr would be scandalized. You’d sully the kingdom’s reputation.”

“I’d sully its reputation? More than the woman driven to send its craftsmen and shopkeepers to the poor house?”

“Even more than that, though its just good business practices to get what your product is worth, and I do. Every time.”

Anna’s pride beamed from behind her swooping bangs like a beacon calling ships in the night to call port and be prepared to part with their valuables. Kiran often thought that the woman would have made a great Pirate. Like a pirate, she was dauntless, and so now knowing that his friend was safe Kiran resolved himself to join her if only to stymie the stories she would tell when they returned to the keep.

“Now strip!” She cheered as her hands erupted from beneath the spring water sloshing waves out in front of Kiran’s feet. “Show us the goods! Show us the goods!”

Kiran sighed in mock defeat as he sheathed his sword and unhooked the belt, placing it carefully by Anna’s pack of weapons. He shrugged off his heavy coat, revealing a short mess of longer than an inch or two, mussed by the persistent friction of his coat, folded it and set it down. With his back to the spring he began unbuckling his belt proper when the audience he was doing his best to remain modest before began chanting.

“Show us the goods! Show us the Goods! Show us the goods!”

Anna’s cheer was surprisingly robust. The idea that the merchant would be excited to see his… unmentionables was terrifying… and exhilarating. At her cheering Kiran’s heartbeat quickened. Using his toes, he pulled at the heels of his boots, slopping them off in the process and allowing his pants to truly fall free.

“Show us the goods! Show us the Goods! Show us the Goods!”

Kiran couldn’t help but grin as he shook his head and pulled off his shirt, revealing his own broad shoulders, toned from hours of drilling. To emphasize the Summoner pushed his elbows back, then circled his shoulders around in a stretch to the elation of his audience. Anna let out an assortment of appreciative hoots to urge the summoner on.

It’s all fun and games, he told himself as his fingers hooked the band of his’ under shorts, though the presence of heat in his cheeks suggested that either he felt, or he hoped that it wasn’t. It was known among the heroes that Kiran never truly disrobed, even in the Order’s sauna he left a least one item of clothing on, covered by a towel, to protect his intimacy from prying eyes. The men of C.H.O.P. often cajoled him about it, Bartre insisting often that men who made war together needn’t fear exposing their bodies to each other.

 _A man whose seen you at your most vulnerable is a man you can trust to cover you, because you’ve shared the experience_ , the fearless warrior’s mantra came to mind. If not a mantra, then Kiran had heard it enough times that it might as well be. He never gave in, of course but… Anna’s firm, cute posterior manifested in his mind, along with a question.

Was Anna crossing a line from teasing to something more? Or was exposing herself simply part of her never-ending quest to get his goat. Again, the mountain of a warrior’s voice chimed in. _You’re over thinking it._

Kiran resolved to make Bartre proud.

The Summoner slid the waist of his short down a quarter of the way across his cheek, exposing only the very top of his keister. Bringing to mind the way Tethys’s hips swayed and swerved he began rocking his hips back and forth in an effort to imitate, raising and lowering the band of his shorts in tandem with his movements, simultaneously exposing more and less of his cheeks. For the first time since they had arrived Kiran wished that the Illusory Dungeon’s charming tunes hung in the air, so he could feel as though he could keep a beat in what he hoped was a tantalizing displaying.

With a sudden snap, his hips stopped at center with his shorts firmly perched below his fully exposed cheeks. Suddenly he found himself thankful for all the squats Titania sentenced him to as he her a soft “oh my” uttered behind him. Those two words emboldened him, beating the awkward fear of whatever he had committed himself to doing. With a hop he twirled in place to face the Merchant’s intrigued and bemused grin.

The band of his shorts pulled tight against his pelvis, exposing hints of his own curled hairs as the swaying of his hips became a full-bodied undulating. The spirit of the dance had seized him, for better or worse he was committed.

“You wanna see the goods?” He asked as seductively as he could, a tiny voice crying out at the sheer embarrassment. There would be time for anxiety later, he decided as the heat of his cheeks began to creep down his neck.

“That’s what I said.” If Anna was anything other than amused, it didn’t show.

Kiran nodded, and halted his gyrations, and took a deep breath. As that voice in his head begged him to reconsider, he leapt forward with a thrust, his half excited lance popping up against the fabric of his underwear. Anna’s grin of bemusement turned to excited disbelief as the Summoner proceeded to do it again, and again before dropping his shorts all together and Anna’s eyes along with them.

Kiran’s shorts lay at a pool around his ankles. He placed his hands on his waist, his eyes wandering away as he felt Anna’s gaze on his skin. His mind a whirling vortex of confusion, astonishment, and an excitement he could no longer hide as his felt himself stiffen further. He waited nervously for Anna’s laughter.

“Kiran,” she squeaked out, doing her best to suppress the laugher that he knew would come. “That was… So much more than I could have hoped for.”

“Yeah?” He said, refusing to look in her direction, unsure of what do now that he was on full display and at full attention.

“Kiran please get into the water,” Anna was increasingly losing her fight. Finally Kiran looked down to see Anna’s hands covering her face, the edges of her excitement pulling at her cheeks behind her eyes and at her eyes. Similarly, her cheeks had begun to flush, though he wasn’t certain whether it was from his buffoonish display, the heat of the spring, or something else a quite and hopeful voice chimed before being silenced immediately.

Sheepishly, he did as he was asked. It came as a relief with the relaxing waters crowded around his nudity, sinking up to his waist in the water. As he searched for a comfortable place to sit, he felt Anna’s eyes on him. He was sure she was judging him, though he wasn’t sure how. It was another small relief that she didn’t seem to be upset though she seemed more than pleased to tease him so why shouldn’t he have… done… whatever he did?

Shaking the thought from his mind, he turned and took a seat, the water rising comfortably to his chest. A single hand covered Anna’s mouth, the other now lay obscured before the surface and almost instantaneously he knew the look she was giving him. It was intense and probing, as though she were taking in every line of his body, every pouch of fat and every muscle or scar. She was appraising him, and when she finally noticed his notice, or perhaps when she was satisfied with what she had seen below, she locked eyes with her naturally embarrassed friend.

“Kiran, in all of our time together you have consistently proven yourself to be full of surprises. I can only imagine how embarrassed you feel right now, but bravo.” Anna raised her hands above the water line bringing her hands together in appreciative applause. Kiran grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. He felt a sense of relief that he hadn’t made a huge misstep.

“I mean, it’s not so embarrassing I guess… just following your lead.”

“That’s showing an awful lot of trust… how do you know I wasn’t going to stick you with a bad deal?”

“Well, I guess I trusted my gut?”

“Yeah, I’ll bet.” Anna’s eyes rolled as she leaned into the outcropping, generously shaped by either nature of the Dungeon’s mysterious will to be reflect the seating needs of the spring’s patrons. “How much do you trust your gut Kiran?”

“Uh… Reasonably well? I don’t feel like it steers me wrong.”

“And if I said I wanted to play a game, what would it say?”

“Depends on the game?”

“How about a game of Anna Says? It’s where one person is Anna, and the other person has to do what they say until they fail, and then the other person gets to be Anna. Simple right?”

The cogs in Kiran’s mind roared to life. Anna was safe, her shouting only intended to bring attention to the fact she was going for a swim and wanted him to join her. They were together, alone, unlikely to see any other human, laguz, tageul, or manakete and- _Say yes. You’re over thinking it._

“Sound’s e-easy enough,” Kiran’s voice faltered though he did his best to hide it. Whatever he’d agreed to sent his heart racing, and beneath the waters his fingers fidgeted. The merchant’s grin, pleasant surprise fading into devious excitement, did little to sooth Kiran’s nerves. Or his stiffness hidden beneath the water.

“We’ll see… First things first. Anna says, tell me what you think made those marks on Hana’s back?”

“Oh… well, my first guess honestly was one of the Corrins. It seems like nearly everyone from Nohr and Hoshido have an intimate relationship with a Corrin… Though, Corrin’s dragon form has these long fingers,” the water sloshed as Kiran lifted his hands, spreading his fingers wide as he began undulating for emphasis. “I don’t even think their hands have nails. My second guess is maybe one of the Laguz?”

“So, you think it was sex? Couldn’t be anything else?” Anna asked skeptically. Kiran, however, did not answer, and it took Anna a moment to register why. “Har har,” the merchant replied with a force sigh. “Anna says you should tell her if you think it could have been anything other than sex.”

“It could be many things, but there are no signs of beasts where I found Hana’s missing clothes. If you didn’t find anything then we can conclude there are no monsters.”

“Sounds flimsy.”

“Absolutely, but I don’t have hard evidence. I can only make assumptions.”

“Hmm,” Anna rubbed her chin, her gaze turned probing as she looked over the Summoner. Kiran sat quietly, the silence giving space for his nervousness to grow. He was pleased that Anna hadn’t pressed him further, he wouldn’t give up the real reason he suspected a secret tryst between the retainer and one of the shapeshifters. She mocked him enough for as much time as he spent around Bantu already, who she referred to as the president of Kiran’s “Grandpa Club” but the older members of the Order were wise and, though he was loathe to admit it, listening to them talk reminded him of home. Bantu informed Kiran before the tournament, worried for her safety, that she had approached him about the dangers of bedding a manakete, fearful that the gossipy Tiki would spread rumors. Bantu asked only that he watched out for the girl.

So, he took Anna to help Hana save face. Kiran smiled and nodded to himself, pleased to have hopefully helped his friend.

“Well? Anna says get on with it then.”

Kiran’s attention shot back to Anna, who had turned in her seat to hang one leg over a smooth rock. Though the rest of Anna remained hidden beneath the waters, Kiran would likely not have noticed. Anna travelled throughout Ylisse with her wares on her back, the rigors of which led to the woman possessing shapely, toned thighs now highlighted the effervescent droplets of water riveting down to the surface of the water.

“G-get on with what? Sorry I-I uh… got uh… distracted.”

“I noticed. Anna said to stand up, and give us another dance.”

“U-us? You said that before.”

“All this talking isn’t what Anna said,” she reminded him. Kiran steeled himself and nodded. Part of him begged him to remain seated, the part of him that cared about propriety, his position of authority, and what the others would say if they discovered he was dancing nude in front of the Merchant. Despite its plea, Kiran stood.

The water cascaded off Kiran as he rose like a discarded veil clattering to the ground below. He was exposed, fully, and not in a way that he necessarily controlled. His silly, though effortful, dance had been an attempt at hiding his bashfulness at the idea of skinny dipping behind humor, but now Anna could see everything. She could see the training scars across his chest from when Stahl caught him unaware, and the burn scars on his thigh from a stray bolt of thunder cast by an inebriated Ursula at the first Yule Festival. The tufts of hair smattering his chest to the small paunch of stomach fat the intense training the Order demanded hadn’t been able to eradicate, of which he was particularly embarrassed standing next to the Adonis’s that swore featly to Askr.

Most worryingly of wall she could see his member, standing to full attention before her. Kiran did his best to not follow her eyes, hoping that the mystical sparking of the hot spring had done for her what the mere exposure of her thigh had done for him, as foolish as he felt doing so. Still he could feel her raking over every inch of him in agonizing detail.

The silence was cut by the slight movement of water, registering with the weight of a gavel against his ears. Kiran was afraid to look, scooching only so far to catch Anna in his periphery, where he noticed her shoulder stirring. The heat in his cheeks was becoming unbearable and as he lifted his gaze he was sure he would simply burst into flames.

“Start.”

Though Anna hadn’t said, her voice was thick with an authority that made Kiran’s cock twitch. The voice inside him that chided him for over thinking, buzzed with excitement. A desire to obey, one he suppressed, seize him.

Kiran had studied some dance under Tethys, partially to understand the needs of the order’s Support Corps, and partially because it looked like fun. He never considered himself skilled, and he was often prone to overthinking, but in this moment his need to please seized him and with a sudden snap, his hips cocked with more surety that he’d ever mustered before.

The Summoner’s hips moved, creating a figure eight in the air as he began to sway. The rhythm set by the beating of drums came to mind, his hips cocking at every necessary beat. The sway spreading from his hips throughout his body. Against all reason the summoner rose onto one foot and twirled in place, faltering, but catching his foot back against the safety of smooth, dry stone outside of the pool. Kiran stepped up with another wide twirl, casting his leg out in a sweep. A motion he repeated three times, moving away from the Merchant, stopping with his back to her all the while doing his best to ignore his member flailing in the wind as he went. Later, he was certain he would be embarrassed by the wet slapping it made as he danced.

He worked to reset the metronome of his hips while shaking his rear at his silent audience, wishing that he had one of the long sashes Tethys had him use. He thought briefly to grab Hana’s sash, but decided it was too far away to grab now. So Kiran turned, placing one leg before the other arched at the knee and set his shoulders wide with his hands splayed outward. Mustering all of his courage he met Anna’s eyes, a mixture of bewilderment and something more in her face. Something he wasn’t sure how to define. The Merchants’ shoulder bobbed beneath the water, emboldening Kiran further.

Kiran did his best to roll his shoulders with the roll of his hips as he strode forward, each step like punctuation to a declaration of intent that curled the Merchant’s grin wickedly. When he finally came to the end of the water he stopped, gave one more full spin in place, and sat. The summoner crossed his legs and leaned back on his palms as though he were putting himself on display.

“Well… what do you think?” He asked, affecting what he hoped was a sultry tone.

“Did you choreograph it yourself?”

“Yes,” Kiran confessed as his banished embarrassment stormed back in. “I’m… still learning.”

“I thought it was wonderful Kiran,” a new voice confessed with a small, appreciative clap. Kiran’s whole body tensed at the mirthful, but not mocking, presence behind him. “I don’t think I was much better when Azura began teaching me,” he continued and from the corner of his eye a pale, lithe man took a seat beside him. Devoid of body hair, but gifted in body the Prince of Hoshido’s smile was as alluring as his frame.

“I agree,” Anna interrupted as Kiran moved to speak. “Anna says are we still playing, Kiran?”

The Summoner’s attention twisted back to the merchant as she hoisted herself up, rising to her waist in the water. Rivulets left trails like sweet kisses across her chest. Freckles smattered ger breasts, barely distinguishable from the flushing of her own clear excitement. Kiran gawked in a most unrespectful manner as confusion and anxiety gave way to a rush of long denied feelings. “

“Anna says, are we still playing, Kiran?” The merchant repeated wearing an intense, self-satisfied grin. All Kiran could do was nod. “Corrin, we’re playing Anna says. I trust that you can infer how the game works. Would you like to play?”

“I would!” Corrin returned pleasantly. Kiran turned back to the Prince in shock, unsure if he was registering the weight of the moment.

“Corrin, I uh…” Kiran started before he was even sure of what to say.

“Anna says… Kiran, touch the Prince somewhere you have never touched him before.”

Kiran pulled himself upright next to the Prince and raised his hand over the Prince’s chest. The safest thing to do was to lay a hand on Corrin’s chest, but even that wasn’t without intention. What would excite Anna the most, he wondered, but the voice that drove him to dance demanded the thought be discarded. What would excite him the most to touch? Kiran had never entertained the thought before. He did his best to not think of any of his allies like this, but now the answer came unbidden as Kiran’s eyes studied Corrin with an intensity that undermined that narrative.

Kiran settled on the Prince’s abs, the cut of which felt to him familiar. He’d summoned many Corrins of every gender, but only one’s taut stomach had left an impression on him, one so deep he was shocked to discover drew his attention every time they spoke, even if for a moment. This was the Dream Prince. With small trepidation Kiran’s fingers glided across Corrin’s skin, tracing the lines of muscles causing the Prince to shiver. Between Corrin’s legs, his own manhood began to stiffen. The sight of which caused the summoner to bite his lip.

“An excellent choice, don’t you think Anna?”

“I do. Anna says Kiran should explain why he chose that.”

“I uh… I just… in your normal clothes they… they stick to your body like… really tightly and I just wondered what they felt like… I guess.”

Corrin’s laugh was light, like tinkling bells. A clear sign of his approval that made Kiran wonder if the relief he felt was common, or if he had just discovered what it felt like to be smitten.

“Anna says Corrin, touch Kiran someplace you have never touched him before.”

Where was the Prince going to touch him, Kiran wondered? Self-consciously his scars came to mind, and his little gut. The Summoner began to shrink back, taking his eyes off the Prince who without hesitation covered Kiran’s hand with his own. Kiran could feel Corrin’s eyes on him, waiting. Lips curled in a gentle smile. With his other the prince cupped Kiran’s cheek, turning Kiran back to face him.

Corrin’s lips separated as he closed the space between them, the air filling with an electricity that hadn’t been there before and as Kiran stared wide eyed his lips parted and, without thought, moved to meet the Prince’s.

Since Kiran had come to Askr, he had not engaged a single one of the heroes in this way. Kiran told himself that boundaries were necessary to leadership, that fraternization must be ruled out completely. Over the years Kiran watched as long estranged lovers were reunited, new couples found each other, and ignored the slightest flirtation sent his way. Until Anna had arrived, it was simple enough to discard such thoughts and bury himself in his work. In this moment his understanding crystalized.

The time Anna had spent with him, chiding and teasing him while sharing in his burden has softened his resolve. The boundary he built was being torn down at her command, whether it was her intent or not. He hadn’t told anyone why he held himself back of course, he simply did. Coming into the cave had become a trap. Corrin’s lips, at Anna’s command, had become a trap.

As Kiran’s heart skipped a beat as his eyes became half lidded. He melted into the Prince’s kiss, realizing he had never felt so thankful to have fallen. Corrin’s lips were soft, but not without passion and as the Prince recused himself from the kiss Kiran released a small, pleading moan.

“My Kiran, you seem to have enjoyed that.”

Confusion crossed Kiran’s face, the Prince nudging southward. Hesitantly Kiran turned to the muscle between his legs, beads of cloudy fluid gathering from the tip. Bashfulness claimed the Summoner, before Anna drew his attention to her with a few loud splashes.

Turning his attention back to the pool, the Merchant had crossed the pool at full swim, and pulled herself up before the pair splayed out on the floor, water soaked tufts of ruby red pubic hair cresting the surface of the water. With a perverse excitement, she showed her approval.

“Anna says, Kiran tell us if, when you decided that Hana had likely engaged someone with… non-human genitalia, you wondered what it was like.”

Anna’s confidence was unassailable, and Kiran knew it because she knew him. Well and truly. She knew the depths of his curiosity, his willingness to ask questions that others would find to be in poor taste, but most of all his almost compulsory need to put himself in other’s shoes. Anna’s unplanned… or planned, hell if he knew, siege was already won. He would go to where she pushed him, and powerful, unrestrained thrill course through him after a long slumber.

“I-I did.” Heat crept down Kiran’s neck now, accompanied by the nervous sweat of arousal.

“Oh my, Kiran. That is surprising,” Corrin commented, thoroughly unsurprised, eliciting a chuckle from Anna. “Was there something specific you wondered about?”

Corrin’s question was leading, most assuredly if Anna didn’t make them do so immediately, then she would soon. Kiran’s mind searched for a way to answer the question, the right words. He’d done his best to distance himself from thoughts of Hana in coitus with anyone, instead wondering what a shapeshifter’s genitals would even look like.

“Anna says answer his question.” The Merchant pressed as she reached for Kiran’s ankle, pulling his foot toward her. She teased her fingers along his calf, stroking in gentle appreciation of his body, a realization that threatened to overwhelm the Summoner’s brain which was chugging like dial up internet.

“I… wondered…. What the…. Reproductive organs… of… her partner could be.” Kiran finished, his eyes never leaving Anna’s. Pleased with Kiran’s answer, she placed a series of tender kisses against his shin while she waited for the Prince.

“Well… I could show you, of course,” Corrin started. “Alas, I’m not quite… prepared.” Corrin placed his hand on Kiran’s and guided it between his legs where he coaxed Kiran’s hand to close. Kiran made no effort to resist, in truth he didn’t want to, but Anna’s tenderness commanded all of his attention, and after all, they were still playing.

“Wonderful,” Anna cooed. “Anna says, prepare Corrin so he can… show you what you wanted to see.”

Without hesitation, Kiran began stroking. Corrin had yet to be in the spring, so Kiran kept his grip loose as he stroked from base to head. Kiran could feel the prince growing in his hand, getting thicker and longer and once the Prince had begun to feel reasonably firm in his grasp Kiran released him, but to Corrin’s surprise that didn’t not mean the Summoner was done with his ministrations.

Kiran’s fingers grazed the underside of Corrin’s cock in a simple stroke from base to head before settling on the soft understand beneath his mushroom cap. With a single finger Kiran began pressing circles, a technique that Corrin typically reserved for a clitoris but worked to surprising effect. Corrin reached his full form in no time and found himself beginning to feel frustrated at the Summoner’s light hand. Corrin had affected a cool demeanor but was shocked as he found himself raising his hips in an attempt to press against Kiran’s waiting palm. It was at this that Kiran finally turned from the Merchant’s affections.

“D-don’t… underestimate me.” Kiran stuttered nervously in an attempt to sound sultry, earning a laugh from his friend. A laugh cut short as Kiran swept the welling seminal fluid from the tip of Corrin’s dick, wrapped his hand around once more, and began a vigorous pump, spreading the newly created lubricant. Corrin’s laughter was cut short by a surprised moan.

Kiran’s ministrations were cut short only by Anna’s hand clasping his wrist.

“I think he is sufficiently prepared. Show him Corrin.”

Kiran made to pull away from Corrin’s cock but the Merchant held him in place, clearly intending that the Summoner feel the difference as Corrin transformed. The Prince closed his eyes and leaned back on his elbows before taking in a deep breath.

Corrin’s feet darkened as his skin hardened, turning to the familiar dark navy, heralding the spread of silver up his calves and thighs as they elongated, and with a shuddering snap structure of Corrin’s legs changed. The transformation continued like a wave, crawling up the prince’s body, where the muscle in Kiran’s hand expanded, taking on a magenta coloring.

Corrin’s erection grew several inches in length, the human-like mushroom smoothing as it elongated, the texture changing under his grip from the smoothness of human skin to something more alien. Dozens of natural ribbings forming, resembling to Kiran’s eyes scales though they felt as though they retained the soft pliability of a human penis. Nearer to the base small spine like protrusions began to form, though they seemed to stop prematurely.

Kiran found himself in a nervous awe of the Prince’s royal scepter, and unconsciously he began to turn to his own cock. It was smaller, and thinner than the Prince’s. Part of him knew that was what he should expect, at Corrin’s full height, fully transformed into a dragon, he was the size of a bus whereas Kiran was a tall as he would ever be. Still, a pang of self-doubting admonishment welled in his chest, though his pity party was broken up before it could begin.

“Kiran,” Anna commanded. “Release Prince Corrin so he can stand before you.”

Nodding, Kiran did as he was told and watched as the Prince pulled himself to his feet. His transformation wasn’t totally complete, though he now wore the regal antlers of his draconic form, protruding from his hair. Corrin’s hard chest, and soft face remain the only things unchanged, though he hadn’t seen the need to produce his wings and tail. Corrin was taller now, if only by a few inches, but towered over the Summoner on the floor.

“What do you think, Kiran?” Corrin amused.

“It’s… uh… It I mean you… are… let me start again.” Kiran took a deep breath to clear the fluster from his voice. “Even in the depths of the most feverish battles, Corrin, you are a noble figure. Even now I… We came here to search for a monster but have found something more… Regal.”

Kiran’s heart pounded as his words spilled out without any thought, but he knew in his heart it was true.

“Agreed, Kiran.” Anna said as her fingers teased lightly across Kiran’s thigh, exciting a shudder through the summoner who turned to face her. Anna had pulled herself from the water and now sat between the Summoner’s legs on her knees. “Why don’t you get on your knees and show Prince Corrin the deference he is owed.”

Kiran slid away from the merchant and rose to his knees on the smooth cavern floor. He reached out timidly, to the smiling’s Prince’s shaft and angled it toward his face.

“I’ve never… uh… done this before so…” Kiran muttered, but before Corrin could respond the Summoner’s mouth closed around the Prince’s cock. The feeling of Kiran’s pursed lips caused Corrin to coo, and the prince’s long darkened fingers found their way into Kiran’s hair, threading through his tresses. If Kiran had wanted to back out, it seemed to him it would be much harder to do now, though as he began sliding down on Corrin’s length guided by Corrin’s hands, he wasn’t so sure that he wanted to. 

Tentatively, Kiran gave the head a slow, careful lick. The ribbed protrusions proved to be an exciting texture against his tongue, but more than that an exciting flavor. Kiran had assumed that the Prince’s seminal fluid would simply be salty, like his own, but was instead treated to an exciting sweetness that changed temperature against his tongue, like ice cream melting in his mouth. He gave a second lick, then a third, before committing to steady bobbing along the Prince’s length, closing his eyes to better focus on maintaining coherent rhythm.

Corrin’s breath hitched as the Summoner began working in earnest, suckling as he took more of the Prince into his mouth. Anna shuffled behind the kneeling Summoner, and began placing tender kisses along his shoulder, her arms encircling him.

“My Kiran, you’ve… ah! Taken to this with such enthusiasm…”

Corrin’s words, or rather, the difficulty in which the Prince spoke, delighted Kiran as the prince’s grip on his hair became more firm, and Corrin’s hips began to move in response to Kiran’s ministrations in an effort to stay sheathed within the Summoner’s mouth. Kiran’s own hands found their way to Corrin’s thighs where he ran them along the Prince’s smooth silvered scales.

“He has,” Anna purred in Kiran’s ear. The Merchant rested against Kiran’s back, her hands taking in every intimate detail of his chest in their agonizing search for his nipples. “I’m so very pleased Kiran, you’re doing wonderfully.”

To punctuate her praise, Anna fingers enclosed around the hardened nubs and pinched, a delightful mixture of pleasure and pain jolted through Kiran. As he moaned on the Dragon’s cock, which now seemed to be sweating its lubricating fluid, he knew it was because she had simply praised him. Kiran was easy to excite, a fact that he was sure Anna would soon find out.

“Anna,” the Prince growled. “I’m… if he keeps up…”

“Yes, of course. Kiran, stop.” Anna huskily commanded, her breath warm on Kiran’s ear. Immediately the Summoner stopped moving, his lips wrapped around the Prince. Slowly, Corrin pulled back, a low moan escaping his lips signaling his reluctance to part as the summoner’s lips released Corrin with a pop.

“Did I uh… do something wrong?” Kiran asked, looking up with concern at Corrin.

“Not at all,” Anna whispered. “Corrin’s… had a long day. That’s okay though, because you’re not done.”

Anna reached between Kiran’s thighs and seized his manhood, causing the Summoner to gasp.

“Remain still,” she commanded as she began pumping Kiran’s cock. “I want you to fully understand now, what will happen. This will be your only chance to back out, do you understand?”

Kiran nodded as the Merchant nuzzled into the crook of his neck, her breath exciting every sensitive nerve. It was a poor distraction from her hand which moved with a purpose and intensity Kiran hadn’t expected. He wanted to tell Anna to slow down, pressure welling just beneath his head, but all could muster was a gnarled, squeaking moan.

“You’re going to prostrate yourself before me, hand and knees, and using your lips and you tongue to pleasure me while Corrin… Corrin’s going to take your rear. His long, ribbed cock inside your tight… virgin hole.” Her words came out dripping with lustful excitement, causing Kiran to shiver. “Have you ever had someone take your ass Kiran?”

The Summoner shook his head as a vision came to mind of the Prince mounting him. Kiran wondered of course what it would be like to have sex with a man. His experience before coming to Askr was limited in scope of gender, not that his experiences with women were numerous. Amorous romances weren’t something he was prone to pursuing, as self-conscious as he was but the thought of the Prince of Hoshido towering over him, bearing down on him like a predator in heat made Kiran feel weak in the knees.

“Anna I’m… I’m going…” Kiran whispered, attempting to signal how close she was taking him to his orgasm, uncertain that he would last even a moment longer. Anna released him, seeming to understand as she raised her fingers to his face, smearing his own arousal against his cheek as she turned his head to capture his lips in hers.

Anna’s kiss was domineering, demanding obedience in their hunger. Gratefully, Kiran melted into her kiss, more than content to surrender himself to her and was rewarded Anna’s pleased purring.

“Assume the position,” she commanded as they parted, the ruby haired woman taking a seat where she could rest her back against a rock, and spread he legs wide revealing her puffed flush folds. Crooking a single finger Anna beckoned Kiran toward her, the summoner crawling on his hands and knees between her legs as she accepted his face into her waiting hands, pulling him into another passionate kiss.

Anna released Kiran intent on giving him further instruction.

“I want you to pay attention Kiran. I want you to feel every inch as he enters you,” she breathed heavily, the fingers of her hands finding their way between her folds where she began to stroke. It was then, as his companion pleasured herself before Kiran, that he felt the prodding at his back end. A singular, smooth protrusion coated in temperature sensitive arousal of the Prince toyed with his entrance, causing the Summoner to stiffen.

“Relax Kiran,” the Prince cooed. “You’re safe. I just need to… prepare you, is all.”

Kiran nodded as Corrin’s finger pressed against his hole with more intent, slowly parting the muscle and coating his entrance in his sweetness. Kiran shook as he focused on the sensation, intense as it was, trying to ignore the stiffness between his legs. To Kiran’s surprise it took little time for Corrin to fit his surprisingly full digit inside him, causing the summoner to moan.

“My Kiran, you certain are eager,” the Prince chided playfully as his prodding began slow thrusting. Kiran’s arms wobbled, every thrust an assault against his will to stay upright, the sight of Anna’s own stroking having each a fevered pitch and offering no escape from his own pent up desire.

“How does it feel Kiran?”

“F-filling… and… C-corrin I…” Kiran muttered in response, starting to slump forward while the Prince’s thrusting increased in pace. The summoner’s plea had not fallen of deaf ears, as Corrin’s finger popped out of the summoner, the ribbed head of the Prince taking it place at his entrance.

“Kiran,” The Prince commanded. “Look into Anna’s eyes. Tell her how it feels.”

Without waiting Corrin pressed his length into Kiran, causing the summoner to cry out, slumping forward completely into Anna’s waiting lap. Unable to continue her own self-care, the merchant ran her fingers through Kiran’s hair, petting him in comfort.

“How does it feel Kiran?” She asked.

“It’s it feels… tight… and…. Wet…. He…” Kiran struggled to release words as Corrin’s painstaking slow entrance allowed the Summoner to feel every inch as the bumps of Corrin’s sweltering cock brushed every inch of him. He had never had anything larger than his own fingers inside himself, and now he felt as though he was pressed to capacity. Every new inch that seeped into him was more than he thought he could handle, all the while Corrin’s excretions filling whatever small space his cock didn’t. It wasn’t painful, which Kiran wondered if could be attributed to the Prince’s precum, its own sensations like a cooling balm inside him, but it was overwhelming.

Soon the Prince came to a stop.

“Kiran,” Anna repeated herself somewhat more tersely. “How does it feel?”

“It…” Kiran labored into the merchant’s thigh, “Is intense… overwhelming… Like I’m struggling to… it feels good… and… when he start’s moving I-I don’t think…”

“But you must,” Anna declared as Corrin’s hands came down over the young woman’s thighs. Kiran could feel Corrin hovering, like the weight of an omen hovering over him. Corrin’s lips found Kiran’s shoulder, and the Prince administered tender kisses.

“Whenever you’re ready Kiran. Remember, you must please Anna as well, so gather your strength.”

Kiran knew the prince was right, and began taking deep, measured breaths. Kiran dealt with anxiety a specific way, through breathing exercises intended to tell his body I was safe to calm down. In four seconds, hold for four seconds, out for four seconds. A pattern he repeated for minutes, blowing unintentionally into the merchants’ lap. The cool air was an excitingly unexpected tease as Kiran composed himself. Then, wordlessly, his lips found Anna’s aroused nub.

When Kiran was in high school, he listened to a sex positive radio show, the concept of which he tried to explain once to Sharena and Alfonse in as apart of a larger discussion about rising number of trysts within the order, that emphasized the need for young men to learn how to perform oral sex on their female partners. A young Kiran took this message to heart and spent a great deal of time studying on how to do just that. When Kiran had found his first girlfriend, and they reached a stage in which they were comfortable, Kiran practiced as often as possible, intent on mastering the skill. 

He couldn’t say now whether he would consider himself a master, but his focus restored he suckled on the sensitive mound with a fervor, his lips stroking the nub as though he could pull it further into his mouth. Anna’s eyes widened in surprise as she released a high-pitched squeak and settled into place against the rock.

“Oh Naga!” She exalted. Her expectations having been surpassed almost immediately by this simple gesture, one she found few lovers had ever bothered with. Kiran’s lips parted, pressing into her pubic hair, exposing her clitoris to his tongue which he began flicking tempestuously, earning Kiran Anna’s hands buried in his hair. Then, Kiran signaled Corrin to begin by pushing his hips back against the Prince. As the prince withdrew slowly Kiran was shocked at how empty he felt, only to moan into the Merchant’s tender spot as the Prince slid back.

Kiran’s fingers found Anna’s slit, and as the Prince drove his cock purposefully inward, so too did a single of Kiran’s fingers part Anna’s lips. The merchant held Kiran’s head against her snatch tightly as his tried to keep Corrin’s mounting pace.

Kiran could never hope to match the power of Corrin’s thrusts, he understood immediately. The double jointing of his draconic legs gave Corrin and unfair advantage that became apparent immediately as Kiran struggled to not lose himself to the Prince’s rhythm. He had said that he learned to dance from Azura, and it was clear that Corrin’s hip control was also second to none, for although the dragon’s thrust increased in speed he didn’t threaten to press to far. Corrin thrust as though he were searching for something, the trembling of Kiran’s thighs seemingly not enough for the Prince.

Anna’s hips rose to meet Kiran’s finger, doing his best to mimic the rhythm of the dragon hoping to share the profound sensations that threaten to overwhelm him once more. The summoner added a second finger to the Merchant’s delight, and converted his thrusts to a sweeping motion, curling his fingers intending to find Anna’s secret spot, swelling with pride as he felt the Merchant become tighter.

Anna moaned Kiran’s name with an unexpected reverence, before pushing the summoner’s face away from her crotch. The barrier of Anna’s sweetness was the only thing that had kept Kiran from his own exaltations. The summoner no longer restrained moaned with every filling thrust.

“God Kiran,” Anna said breathily, holding Kiran’s face in her hands. The pair’s eyes met, Anna’s naked lust meeting the fleeting coherence of her partner. “People pay to hear noises like that.”

The Merchant’s gaze drifted upward at Corrin for the first time since they had begun, the Prince’s own eyes hazy with the fugue of arousal. The Prince’s face sliding over the Summoner’s shoulder, his horns pressing against Kiran’s temple as his thrusts became shorter and more vigorous. Anna pulled the summoner’s face away from Corrins, burying it against her crotch in silent command, which the summoner obeyed dutifully as he seized her clit between his teeth, nibbling and pulling on the sensitive nub to Anna’s great pleasure.

The Merchant knew it was a race now, that both he companions wouldn’t be able to continue once they met their release, and she was determined not to left out in the cold.

“Kiran. Three fingers. Now,” she barked as she took her nipples into hand, rolling them between her fingers, and crying out as Kiran obeyed. It was unclear to Anna had thrilled her more. Kiran was struggling to stay in the game, his body trembled and clearly all of his willpower was poured into her pleasure, his lips and teeth and fingers demanded her pleasure and indeed Anna felt pressure building in her arms and legs. However, Kiran’s adherence to her whims was almost blindly loyal. He was determined to follow suit, determined to please her and to that end he offered up his ass to the Prince of Hoshido.

Anna felt powerful and delighted in her newfound authority. She was certain that this would not be a one-off event and wondered just how willing Kiran was to submit to her. Visions of the summoner in room, hands bound, impaled on her own fake phallus, begging her for more, calling her name overcame her, breaking the walls of tension in her extremities as pleasure flooded her body. Anna cried out blissfully as her orgasm washed over her, her pussy clenching Kiran’s fingers in place washing them in waves of her own explosive arousal.

Anna’s intoxicating scent, her wonderful cry was the last straw eroding Kiran’s will as he collapsed again into a slump in her lap, unable to hold back any longer. Corrin’s cock throughout had filled Kiran in what became a comfortable way, the experience of having the dragon inside him burying eye opening and exciting but it had not prepared him for Corrin’s final trick. As Kiran’s orgasm threatened to release, the head of Corrin’s cock swelled pressing against the walls of his cavity, on his special spot.

Further engorged, Corrin’s self-lubricating, ribbed cock forced Kiran’s orgasm to roared through him like thunder, blasting thick strands against the cavern floor below him as Corrin rode him the floor, desperate to achieve his own orgasm. Kiran mewled at the overwhelming sensations, his eyes rolling into his head, as the exhausted Anna brushed her fingers through his hair.

When Corrin finally released, the cooling fluid produced by his cock was washed away by waves of warm, thick batter, filling Kiran’s rear with an unknown amount of royal heirs. Unceremoniously, the Prince withdrew, and watched with satisfaction as his orgasm pooled at the entrance of Kiran’s sphincter, drippling indecently down. Satisfied, Corrin laid on top of Kiran’s back, his cock pressed between them.

The trio laid there in silence as they recovered their strength. The only sounds to be heard in the Illusory Dungeon was the heavy panting of the expired heroes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

That evening a knock came on Hana’s door. She had been dreading this, she didn’t know what she would say. The samurai hoped that they had found nothing, and would just drop it, and when she answered the door it was in fact the Summoner, wearing a pensive expression. Hana’s stomach sank.

“H-Hello Kiran,” Hanna greeted. “Did you-oh!”

Kiran handed her garments over directly.

“Hana, can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Uh… sure Kiran.” She said as she opened the door and stepped out of the way. Nodding his thanks Kiran lowered his hood and set down on the chair on Hana’s desk. “D-Did you find the monster?”

Kiran’s looked around the room, not as though he were searching for anything in particular. He’d never come to call before, so Hana’s room was a new environment to say the least. Each room provided by the order came with a desk, a chest, and a bed but Hana had set to making her space her own. The Hoshidan banner hung proudly on her wall, a center point beneath which her katana blades and axes flanked in their respective rests but also her walls held art.

Hana had collected oil paintings and watercolors, some of the artists he recognized. His own room held many works by Fae, Idunn, and a young Tiki but she also hung more refined works. Sunsets over viewing ponds, juxtaposed to falling cherry blossoms.

“Hana… Do you feel like this is home for you?”

The question caught her off guard. She had expected that he would either expose her secretive antics, or… well she didn’t know, but the question was a personal one and in the asking she felt as though she knew his answer.

“It can be, for now. There are many things here that I’m grateful for, my new friends and my lord’s being able to live in peace side by side with our most hated foes. Hoshido will always be my home, but I think there is a opportunity here to build something worthwhile… Do you feel like it is your home?”

“…I didn’t. I don’t know if I still don’t. I wasn’t born to a duty, so when I came here I felt like my responsibility swallowed me up but… while I was searching for the monster something happened and… It was unlike anything I’d ever allowed myself to feel, especially while I’ve been here. You’ve been here nearly as long as I have… how did you feel like you could make this room yours?”

“I… Kiran that’s a difficult question. I… I don’t know. I just think that where the people I love are, is where my home is.”

Kiran nodded, finally turning to Hana.

“We didn’t find anything, but that doesn’t mean something isn’t down there. I’ll send patrols in for the next few days to make sure its clear.” Kiran said as he stood, extending his hand toward the samurai. “Is your shoulder feeling better?”

“Oh… well, yes.” Hana said, accepting his hand for a shake. “Sakura is quite skilled, I’m sure that by morning there won’t even be a mark.”

The samurai couldn’t hide the flush in her cheeks at her acceptance of this lie. If Kiran felt anything about continuing to perpetrate it, or if he truly believed it, it was unclear, but the Summoner seemed more preoccupied with his own thoughts.

“Wonderful to hear. If we find anything, I’ll let you know. Goodnight Hana.”

“G-Good night Kiran.”

Without further ado the Summoner left Hana alone to puzzle over what had happened in the springs. As Kiran walked silently down the hall, intent to return to his own room he wondered at what he had denied himself since he came to Askr.

The walk back to his quarters were silent, exhaustion taking whatever strength he might have allocated to introspective thought as he entered his room. It was nearly as it always was, documents and maps fighting on his walls for space amid the many gifts the heroes had presented him. He liked it here, a shrine he had built for himself to memories he didn’t know if he would get to keep when he was sent back to his own world, a prospect that caused him no small amount of discontent in the past.

It was different, fuller, this night than it had ever been before as certain ruby haired lump shifted beneath his blankets. The labor of casting aside his day clothes drew from a well of energy that was nearing bone dry, but still Kiran stripped down to his night shorts, and climbed into bed next to Anna. The pair had washed off the evidence of their affair before returning to the castle. Now the merchant, more than content, threw her arm over Kiran’s stomach and drew him close to her, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder. Kiran wanted to say goodnight, but sleep took them both.

**Author's Note:**

> In my pipeline still are a Hector/Eir fic, as well as another Kiran/Fjorm fic with a special guest, and hopefully my first M/M fic. One of those will be up before the end of december, and as always if you like how I write and you have a request, leave a comment and if it sparks my imagination I'll add it to the list!


End file.
